The Death in Darkness
by Nova Strike
Summary: After Sora defeated Ansem, the Heartless were in disarray. But what exactly happened? Who are 'They? And why are some Heartless seeking one girl out...? May get a higher rating for being dark later on. I blame Ansem.
1. Talisman

                                                                                The Death in Darkness

Chapter 1: Talisman

            Traverse Town was always the crossroads of Worlds. Anything that affected all worlds affected Traverse Town when it first began. Even when the walls were up, Traverse Town was open for commerce for those who had a gummi ship. People owned shops, but very few people lived there. Those that did often liked it compared to their home world. Others were so small when they arrived that they didn't know anywhere else. The arrival of the Heartless due to Ansem's research in Hollow Bastion had caused an upset of the Worlds, and everything had changed, some for the worse, some for the better. Even with the walls on the worlds, they were weaker, thinner, and would be for a long time. Thin enough for travel and commerce. Noone had noticed until one genius tried a gummi ship flight, and succeeded. People were no longer trapped on small Worlds, but opened up to the whole universe. It did, however, also open up a more likely chance of the Heartless returning, or for the darkness spreading. The balance had just gotten more delicate. Many stories could be told about the times after the initial Heartless appearance, and this tale is just one of many.

            The ferry to the Coliseum was already loading. People of all kinds were on the ship already--Traverse Town was just the last stop before the Coliseum. A girl, around 17 1/2, boarded the ferry like all the others, carrying a duffel bag. She selected her seat and plunked down, her slightly spiky brown hair bouncing as she sat. She wasn't attractive, but she wasn't unattractive. She was just plain. A pale blue crop top, blue jeans, and a tan belt and holster carrying a pistol was all she needed, really. Her green eyes glanced over the crowd on the ferry, seeking out any new faces. She'd been a regular on the ferry since she could remember. Seeing no one, she glanced out the window, running her fingers along the grip of her pistol. She'd recently taken it apart and modified it. Everyone had a reason for going to the Coliseum. Hers was combat.

            The White Mushroom wandered through the Coliseum in silent, almost unobserved motion. A pink metal chain with a black and pink yin and yang patterned crystal heart pendant was on its neck. It watched everyone disembark on the Ferry nervously. It knew exactly what it was looking for...It thought. The Heartless wove through the crowds; the stampedes of small children, the parents trying to keep track of their children, the hopeful warriors. If they saw the Heartless, they paid it no mind. White Mushrooms were known for friendliness, which considering they were Heartless was completely disturbing. Still, everything had a purpose. The White Mushrooms and Rare Truffles were just created for different means than the others. This little one, however, had something to deliver, and quickly, before the enemy could take one step further.

            The girl meandered over to Phil and Hercules, still clutching her duffel. She waited for Phil to finish talking before speaking.

            "Hey. Phil. Are there any open slots for the Tournament this time?" She asked. Phil looked at her a minute before shaking his head.

            "Look Andrea, I'll tell you once again and that's it. The Tournament is for Hero's ONLY. Now if you want to compete, you'll have to get a license or wait for an opening." Phil said. "And you'll KNOW when we have one because you always COME here!"

            Andrea pursed her lips thoughtfully.

            "Don't worry about it, Andrea. Phil's just been under a lot of stress lately. We think Hades has been up to something. Again." Hercules said. Hercules was a lot friendlier than Phil was, though Andrea was fond of the both of them. They were definitely amusing. Then, she had a sick sense of humor. Unlike most people, she was downright morbid, and that suited her just fine. In fact, it was somewhat amusing.

            The White Mushroom glanced around. Unlike most creatures, it, like other Heartless, were gifted with the ability to see a person's Heart. Not all Heartless used it for good things. Some, if not most, abused this power. Not that the others were surprised. There was, of course, a universal balance of light and dark, and good and evil. Without the Balance, most creatures knew, the cosmos would simply not exist. The White Mushroom stopped at the pounding of a Heart nearby. It was the physical aspect of the heart, the one that kept the body alive, but it could hear it, clearly. The familiar sound and scent caused the Heartless to look. Closing it's little yellow-gold eyes, it listened to the metaphysical Heart, and the one Heartless usually preyed upon.

            _Her physical appearance didn't matter for now. She was young and primed for her 'abilities' to start showing up. Their dormancy didn't matter, because they could always be awakened, but it had to be soon, before THEY found her. Her life was critical right now, although she didn't know it. On a metaphysical scale, she stuck out like a sore thumb, looking so much inside like their Master before THEY found him. If THEY found her, was no other chance. THEY had already nearly upset everything once... She hadn't changed much. She was lucky to be alive. The Master would be most pleased when he awoke again..._

The White Mushroom jerked it's head up when one of the less couragous caught direct sight of it and screamed.

            "HEARTLESS!"

            Andrea glanced as the confusion at the Coliseum began. People were racing for safety. There wasn't anything.. Except a small mushroom creature getting knocked around. It seemed to be the source of the confusion. Andrea pushed her way through, pulling a tachi, usually a sword used by mounted riders according to her books, and grabbed the creature.

            The White Mushroom squealed in the confusion before locking its eyes with the girl who grabbed it. Yes. This was the one. However, now that its presence was considered dangerous, it didn't have time to awaken it's Master. The talisman had to be delivered _now._ The White Mushroom looped the pendant that it had worn around its neck around the female's neck. Before she could react, it wriggled, spun, and vanished in her hands.

            Andrea blinked a minute after the Heartless vanished, then poked the pendant at her neck. It was a rock, like a pink ruby. At least, she thought it was. If it were cursed, she'd already know, because she'd feel it already. Whatever it had been up to, no way to find out now. Andrea was vaguely aware of Hercules calming everyone down, and encouraging them to take their seats. Andrea moved for the benches and sat to watch the first match.


	2. Heartless Fury

Chapter 2: Heartless Fury

          The matches were, as usual, very exciting. Andrea shifted in her seat, anxious to join, her hand itching on her gun's handle. She longed to fight in the Arena, instead of watching. After all, once one had tasted of it once, one usually didn't like to go back to standing by. Andrea sighed, anxious. Finally, just as the final match was called, the sky went black. It was darker than Andrea remembered from previous matches. The sky was literally rolling with storm clouds. Her heart began pounding. There should be water in the air with dark, thick clouds. There wasn't any water. In fact, the air was dry. People began glancing around. Andrea too, glanced around nerviously. It didn't feel right.

            Something just wasn't right.

            _The thick clouds covered the skies. The air was dry, but Andrea was inside reading a book on animals. She never knew where she'd gotten it, but she owned it. She was looking at a page with a small insect like creature with yellow eyes. She stared at it a long time..._

As everyone glanced around, the barrier around the Arena dropped. Andrea froze. That couldn't be right. Something was going on.

            _Andrea's father glanced over her shoulder at the book as his daughter showed the entry to him. Her green eyes glittered with curiousity. Her father looked her square in the face._

_            "Don't worry about them, Andrea." Her father stated calmly. "They aren't real."_

"They aren't real." Andrea murmured. "They aren't real. So what was that thing in the lobby?"

            Andrea glanced down at the pendant around her neck. It was decidedly real. She shifted uncomfortably. The air was still. People were trying to mill out. Then they saw them.

            _The Heartless were everywhere. Their yellow-gold eyes seemed to lock onto anything living and attack. They moved with efficiency. The second they pounced, they drew the Hearts out without any remorse or mercy. People were vanishing everywhere, replaced with more Heartless. Andrea whimpered and dove for hiding. Outside her hiding place, the onslaught continued._

            They came from everywhere. Andrea drew her pistol, labled Peacemaker, and fired at the small insect-like Shadows that came after her and others. Everyone with a weapon was fighting the Heartless off. Andrea shot at a Heartless with her Peacemaker and snarled.  The creature lunged and dug it's claws into her side. Andrea grabbed it and pulled it off.

            _Kill it._

            Andrea blinked, then impaled the Heartless. It gave a screech, and melted away. They were starting to fall now. The Heartless were starting to gt desperate. Their attacks were far more disorganized.

            _He glanced around, groggy at first, but waking up rapidly. THEY were everywhere. The air was filled with their scent, and it wasn't a comfort. But he was where he needed to be, that was all that mattered. He was still vaguely out of it, but he had enough sense to deal with things as they came. He needed to wake up fully. There would be time for that later. He had work to do for now, because THEY were present._

            The last one Andrea shot crumpled before disappearing. She felt slightly groggy, a rather unusual act. Glancing around, she loaded her things, moving for the Ferry. She just wanted to go home, curl up, and sleep now. Something seemed to stir in her mind. It seemed to be the source of her grogginess.

            _...Where am I?_ Something seemed to ask.

            "Who are you?" Andrea asked. There was a pause.

            _Ah, I see. Don't worry... Consider me.. A friend._ The voice said softly. Andrea tilted her head in confusion. There was no reply for now.

            _Andrea looked around Traverse Town, quaking. She was completely alone, and petrified. she was dead silent a while before someone behind her._

_            "Yo, kid, you on your own?" The man asked. Andrea nodded._

_            "You had better stick with me, then. Name's Cid Highwind...I'll keep an eye on ya."_

            The last of the small pack of Heartless stood before it's master, quivering. All that was known and understood that it failed. The Heartless squealed as it was killed.

            It's master hissed in the darkness.

            "We'll have what we want... And YOU won't stop us..."


	3. Holes in the Floor of Heaven

A/N: HI EVERYONE and welcome to the Authors Notes: AKA my spot for rambling about whatever hits my face during the writing of the story. Anyhow, thanks to all the.. OK, Thanks to Linnet and ShadowTamer for the kind words on the story thus far. (God, it's only two-chapters. o_o People already like it? I still think it's highly flammable material.) For the record, this chapter was a bitch to title. (Plot before Chapter titles.) Forgive the Country music title; I'm an idiot with a serious lack of naming talent. Watch, I name my kids later in life *Garbled and gagged*

Chapter 3: Holes in the Floor of Heaven

            Andrea walked into the house in dead silence, making her way over to the lone bookshelf decorating an otherwise cluttered room. She had a small 1-bed one bath flat, but it suited her fine. The living room was enough for her technical work. Several tools from a toolkit were on the floor, and several implements to what looked like a hang glider strewn about. In one corner was a chair and small TV. It was, in a word, a mess comparable to a bachelor's pad. Andrea picked up a book on jewelry and sat down to study, unawares of the fact she was being watched.

            _Hollow Bastion always had a kind of damp atmosphere inside the castle. It was always dim, which was usually remedied by a quick opening of the windows. The library, however, was always bright. The desk he sat at always had a candle burning, to match the one constantly burning in the chapel area. He put down the small stack of notes he'd been going over and glanced out the window to rest his eyes. Research was tedious, but rewarding work. The rain was pouring down in a heavy downpour. There were other people reading in the library--all kinds of things, and all different ages. Some children were playing in a corner. On rainy days, the library was opened to everyone as a safe, dry getaway from the weather. _

_            His eyes fell on the little one playing in the corner. She was playing with some toy stuffed animals, all the while making a fortress of toy bricks. When he watched, he smiled vaguely. The little one finally quit her fortress in favor of a book on the shelf behind her._

Andrea shifted through the book, until she came across a picture of the pendant around her neck. She began to read the passage slowly. She'd never expected to find anything, so any information was useful. She began reading out loud.

            "...Heart of Light and Darkness. An artifact formally in the museum of Hollow Bastion, and went missing during the Heartless Appearance. Legend has it that the Heart Pendant is capable of safeguarding a Heart once, although unlocking afore mentioned Heart is still an unknown process. The bearer of the Heart Pendant influences if the Heart inside leans toward light, or if it consumed by darkness."

            _He put the book down and picked up the little one when she tugged his jacket. He bent down and picked her up, settling her on his lap. She'd long since abandoned her book to watch him a while, a fact that didn't go unnoticed. She fixed her wide green eyes to his, in a gesture unlike her mother or father._

_            "Uncle, what are you doing?" She asked in a calm voice. He stroked her hair affectionately._

_            "I'm working on my research." He answered calmly. She glanced at the papers on the desk a minute before reaching for them._

_            "I wanna see!" She said vehemently. He chuckled._

_            "Not quite yet, your still too young. Perhaps when your older." He said calmly. She sighed but didn't complain._

The darkness of his palace didn't deter him a bit as he made his way to the Gummi Ship. He finally found what he needed to begin his plan. A black trench coat gently brushed the ground as he walked--the Heartless around him chittered and ducked into the shadows, in fear and respect. He was their new Leader; he was stronger than the last. They hated him, of course, but he could kill them in an instant if he wished--thus they obeyed only him. Besides... He had a Plan, and the Plan would bring the Heartless closer to their goal. The Others, well, THEY had left them when their former Master was defeated. There was dissonance, but the pure-breeds mostly remained loyal to their new Master. Any others doubting him were promptly forced from their home world. There could only be absolute loyalty. He glanced up at the Gummi Ship prepared for him. It was a good size, and it would work well. He boarded, prepared for Step 1. Behind him, several Heartless scuttled aboard, chattering excitedly. Their plan was beginning.

            _He approached his brother in law, halberd in hand, still stained with the blood of his sister. His young niece watched, fear written on her small face. His brother in law scowled, protective._

_            "Ansem you bastard! How could you murder your own sister!?" He snarled. Ansem narrowed his yellow eyes, and attacked, swinging to slice. Behind him, the sihlouette of a Heartless glowered on, studying the three humans before it intently._

            Inside the pendant, Ansem was restless. THEY were on the move again, but where and what THEY were up to, he didn't know. He knew their intentions, and he was going to see they were stopped again, but first he required a physical form again.


	4. Where the Answers Lie

A/N: LOOK EVERYONE, TIS ANSEM. Told you I blame him for making the story so dark. *Razz* Anyhow, what's Ansem's intentions? Who's the new Heartless Leader? (Hint: It ain't Kairi, Sora, or Riku. Hur.) Just keep on, all questions get answered. Eventually. :D; Also... Well... No, it's not Ansem pulling another weird thing. like with Riku. Uh, yeah.*Watches the people grab torches* EEP! *Flee*

For the record, I don't own Ergheiz either. Damn you, Square.

Chapter 4: Where the Answers Lie

            Andrea started shoving things into her knapsack as she prepared for travel. Food, clothing, and other essentials quickly made their way into her bag, including survival tools, and a toolkit. Closing the bag, she hoisted it onto her shoulder. Locking the door on her way out, she headed for the accessory shop.

            _Where are we going, small one?_ Ansem whispered. Andrea mumbled her answer.

            "Some place called Hollow Bastion." Came the reply. Ansem murmured his approval.

            _Fascinating library, I hear. Maybe it would help aide what troubles you? _Ansem said softly. Andrea shrugged.

            "Maybe. Whatever information I can get would help. I just need my ship..."

            Cid Highwind was back in charge of his old accessory shop, which now was complimented by his Gummi Ship repair shop. He was cleaning his counter when Andrea walked in, pack on her shoulder.

            "Hey, Cid, where's the _Ergheiz_?" Andrea asked. Cid gestured.

            "Outside, in th' garage. Why? I ain't done with it. Still gotta fix-"

            "Thanks, Cid. I owe ya." Andrea interrupted, diving for the garage. Cid blinked.

            "But I ain't fixed the main engines fully."

            Andrea approached the blue-purple ship calmly. _Ergheiz_ was emblazoned on one side, and its shape resembled that of a plane. The ship was, in Andrea's eyes, impeccable. The starry sky reflected off of the Gummi Ship magnificently. Andrea stroked it gently. Inside the pendant, Ansem watched calmly as she cooed at the flying ship.

            _The craft is magnificent. Who constructed it? _Ansem stated. Andrea huffed.

            "Me." She said. Without further comment, she boarded the _Ergheiz_ and entered the Curaga block. She was about to ignite the engine when Cid entered shortly after.

            "Cid? What brings you aboard?" Andrea asked, turning her gaze to him. Cid snorted.

            "Keepin' yer sorry ass outta trouble, you knucklehead." Cid grunted. Andrea blinked.

            "Wonder what I did." Andrea muttered as she ignited the secondary engines to manuver the _Ergheiz_ out of the Garage. The ship purred like a kitten as it headed for space. Upon exiting Traverse Town's atmosphere, Andrea ignited the main engines. Cid grimaced, but said nothing. So far so good...

            "So, kid, where ya goin'? Cid asked, half boredly. Andrea stretched.

            "Some place called Hollow Bastion." Was the reply. Cid jerked forward.

            "You fuckin' CRAZY!? Ya don't know the way, you damn idiot! You trying to get yer sorry ass killed, or stranded!? Yer fuckin' STUPID just going places without any sense of direction! God DAMN!" Cid spat the slew of swears out like bad whiskey. Andrea shrugged, accustomed to this.

            "I have a map." Andrea said, holding up a slip of paper. Cid grunted.

            "Good. Least I taught ye that much." Cid grunted. Andrea rolled her eyes.

            _Cid was strolling back to the accessory shop after another comfortable night at the bar when he spotted the 6-year-old sitting under a street lamp. She had long brown hair in pig tails, brilliant green eyes, and a pale gray top and black slacks with matching knee-high black boots. A little blue heart was embroidered, by hand, on the left shoulder. Cid approached._

_            "'Ey, kid, whatcha doin' out here late at night?" Cid asked. "Ain't it past bed time?"_

_            The little girl raised her sad green eyes up to Cid calmly._

_            "What 'bout your momma, or poppa? Ain't they lookin' for ya?" Cid tried again. Her reply was calm._

_            "I have no family. They all died." She said with unnerving calm. Cid blinked. The kid creeped him out slightly, but she didn't seem hostile._

_            "Well, let ol' Cid keep an eye on ya a while, then." Cid said, puffing his chest in a bad attempt to seem more macho. She just looked at him, unimpressed. Cid calmed down._

_            "Whatcher name, kid?" Cid asked. She stared into his eyes._

_            "Andrea."_

            Andrea watched the worlds pass by as she steered, according to her map. Finally, up ahead, was a massive fortress-like world. Water enveloped most of it, but, the rest was steel and brick. Andrea barely noticed Cid's calm disposition. His unnaturally serious expression, however, didn't miss Ansem. While he didn't see it, he sensed the corncern.

            Andrea docked the _Ergheiz_ in the small docking bay. While Hollow Bastion seemed inhabited, it was very barely so. However, as Cid and Andrea disembarked, they couldn't help noticing the black and deep violet gummi ship parked nearby. The two exchanged strange looks before Andrea wandered into the library.

            The library was full to the brim with books on every topic. Andrea gazed around, fascinated, at the slice of Paradise while Ansem silently puffed a little with pride. He'd worked very hard to build up the library. Andrea's amazement only made him prouder. Still, there was work to be done. Andrea reached for the book on the topmost shelf she could reach, and then froze. Ansem suddenly grew more alert himself. The two turned to face a young man with stark yellow eyes who seemed to stare directly at them. Thick red hair was combed back, and he wore all black, including his trenchcoat. Ansem tensed, sensing an overwhelming feeling of darkness from him. He braced.

            "...Hello." Andrea said. Ansem cringed. She didn't seem to sense the darkness at all. It bothered him.

            "Hello." The man replied. There was little emotion to his voice. A long scar ran from his cheek to under his black silk shirt. Andrea shifted. His stare made her uneasy.

            "Can I help you?" She asked, warily. He nodded slowly.

            "...Perhaps." Came his calm reply. Andrea tilted her head, then reached for her gun as the man lunged a hand at her chest. His hand crashed into Peacemaker as she blocked just in time. He reached again, getting blocked each time. Finally, he drew a staff from his coat, and braced to attack. Andrea reached for a button on Peacemaker, and pressed it. A thin blade rocketed out, and she lunged. Blade met staff as the two battled.

            Ansem tried to sense what he could of the area, then scowled. Within the Heart, he couldn't do much except provide advice and warning. Then an idea hit him.

            _Let me help you._ Ansem whispered.

            "What? How?" Andrea said, low. "I barely know you." She blocked another attack.

            _Open your mind to me. Trust me, and I'll protect you. This man is dangerous, and certainly much more than he appears._

            Andrea yowled, knocked back. She was still a moment, as if knocked unconscious. Behind her eyelids she could see Ansem, as if he were in front of her. He reached a white-gloved hand toward her.

            _Let me help you..._ Ansem repeated, calmly. Andrea took his hand, and all was black.

            Ansem rose from where Andrea had landed on the floor. The different gender made it difficult for him to assume his own form like before, but it was enough. Ansem switched Peacemaker to his own sword arm before locking his eyes onto the man, which were shining a bright golden, indicating his presence. The man returned the locked gaze.

            "You..." The man hissed. He raised his pole arm.

            "I'll kill you!!!"

            The man lunged for Ansem, who lurched aside, ducking. Out the corner of his eye, he sighted what he was looking for. Grabbing a book, he pulled it off the shelf. The shelf moved. Ansem dashed in, and quickly moved the shelf back into place. Several loud thuds alerted him to the man's attempts at getting in, but Ansem was already proceeding down the corridor. He soon entered a large chamber. A large comfortable chair and desk sat in the room. Ansem lit the candle as several Heartless looked on. Aside the manufactured variety, several Shadows watched as well. Ansem looked at them, before issuing a single order.

            "Do not harm this one, or allow harm to befall her." Ansem said calmly. They chittered obedience before Ansem lay down and closed his eyes, and fell back, returning control to Andrea. Her body resumed it's natural state as the Heartless, mostly the little ones, curled up around her.


	5. Deeper Into the Mystery

A/N: I'm cruel. I'm evil. I'm actually pulling more FF7ness into this. I pity the world.

                Chapter 5: Deeper Into the Mystery

            Andrea stirred after a minute and glanced around. Several pairs of golden-yellow eyes were fixed on her. It was an uncomfortable situation that Andrea didn't like finding herself in. The Heartless were practically everywhere.

            "...Shit." Andrea mumbled. "I was better off out there with that staff guy."

            _Do not worry about them. They will not harm you._ Came a reassuring voice. Andrea glanced at the pendant.

            "Oh, it's you." Andrea said. "You know, we're probably right in the middle of a nest of the things, right?"

            _Indeed, I am aware. But they are ordered to not harm you._ Ansem stated again. Andrea sweatdropped.

            "I don't even wanna know."

            Andrea made her way to the desk after a minute, and sat in the chair. It was rather comfortable, and soft enough that she sank in a little. The desk in front of her was large, and there were several drawers. Sheets of paper were strewn on the top. Andrea began organizing them, glancing at each as she went over it. It seemed to be a machine.

            "Christ," Andrea mumbled. "Who'd want to create more of those things?"

            _Perhaps someone wishing to understand them better without sacrificing the lives of several people._ Ansem replied. Andrea shrugged.

            "I guess."

            She finished sorting the papers and placed them in the drawers. Inside the drawer she opened was a photograph. Andrea looked at it. It was of a couple, holding each other happily. The woman appeared to be pregnant. The man looked like the man she'd seen before passing out. She was dead quiet a minute, which made Ansem wonder what she was looking at.

            "...You lived here once.. Didn't you?" Andrea asked quietly. Ansem was suprised by the calm in her voice.

            _...I did. A very long time ago._

            ".... I see." Andrea said quietly. She put the photograph back in the drawer, but not before reading the back. Softly she read the words on the back.

            "Ansem and Jasmina."

            If Ansem were physically present, he would've felt his blood run cold. He silently prayed Andrea wouldn't find the reports. Anything but the Reports. He hated to think of that time, when he nearly lost his soul to the Heartless.

            Andrea began to follow one of the many corridors out of the room in silence, mulling over her discovery. She knew now who was in the Pendant, atleast. She'd heard the name before, but where? And, another thing. Who was that man, and why did he attack her? Andrea frowned. It was too weird.

            Exiting the corridor found Andrea back in the garage. Cid was working on the _Ergheiz_ with Andrea's tools. She sweat dropped slightly.

            "Cid, what the hell are you doing?" She asked. Cid sat up, grease on his face.

            "Fixin' yer damn ship, the fuck it look like?" Cid asked. Andrea blinked.

            "I thought you FIXED the _Ergheiz_." Andrea said. Cid shook his head.

            "Not totally. Shouldn't take more than two shakes." Cid said. Andrea just boarded the Gummi Ship. Cid jerked out from under the engine and followed.

            "Yer fuckin' crazy, ya know." Cid said bluntly.

            "I know. That doesn't stop me from drinking you under the table."

            "...Damn, that's low kid."

            "I know."

            As the _Ergheiz_ maneuvered to exit Hollow Bastion's airspace, he glanced out the library window to see it fly by. He growled. He needed that girl, soon. He snarled, moving for his ship. He'd brought with him no Heartless, but he found what he was looking for for phase 1. The book was tucked into his trench coat snugly. Time for phase 2. Unbeknownst to him, a single Shadow Heartless, smaller than most, watched him before vanishing into darkness.

            The _Ergheiz_ flew noiselessly for a long period of time before Andrea looked at Cid.

            "So what happened during the Heartless Appearance, Cid? You never mentioned it." Andrea said. Cid grunted.

            "Ye weren't 'round Traverse Town then, and the Heartless are long gone. Don't worry about it." Cid grunted. Andrea blinked, but didn't respond.

            Then the red light turned on, blinking on the console. Andrea jerked forward.

            "SHIT! Cid, we gotta land. The main engines are over heated." Andrea said, laying the course for the closest world between them and the next warp hole. Cid grumbled, sitting up from his relaxed position.

            "I knew it. Ye didn't gimme a chance to tell ye. The damn main engines aren't completely repaired, knucklehead." Cid said.

            "Shit."

            Zack was perched on the rock just outside the Nibelheim World Gates. Years had passed since the incident involving Meteor and Holy, but since Holy had disrupted the Lifestream, he'd a second chance on this mirror of Nibelheim. The former SOLDIER commander picked his teeth with a straw when he saw the landing object.

            "Huh. Looks like one of those Gummi Ship thingies." Zack said. He got up lazily and opened the Gates to whoever was aboard. Nibelheim was out of the main trade loop, so visitors were few and far between. He peeped through the door as the ship landed. The engine was smoldering. He raised an eyebrow as the girl in the crop top got out, but he grinned upon seeing Cid Highwind. He'd left Nibelheim maybe once, and he'd met Cid during his travels to buy a Protega Chain. He decided that this would be far more interesting than sitting on his ass all day.

            Andrea slid out of the _Ergheiz_ carefully and landed on her feet. She glanced at Cid.

            "So, Cid, where are we?" She asked. Cid looked thoughtful, puffing on his cigarette.

            "Place called Nibelheim. Small world. Ye wouldn't know it." Cid said flatly. Andrea shrugged.

            "Alright. I'm gonna look around."

             Heading to enter, she ran into Zack. Zack looked down, grinning. Andrea looked up at the 6' tall man in front of her. He had a cheeky grin.

            "Who're you?" Andrea asked. Zack grinned.

            "Name's Zack. I'm a mercenary for hire." Zack said. Andrea blinked.

            "Oh boy."


	6. Every Step that I Take

A/N: I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in months. School, home, laziness. I'm a bad girl. ….Go any further and I keel you. Anyhow, looks like we had Zack join the party. If you don't know who Zack is, go play FF7, and go to Nibelheim in the ShinRa Basement in disc 2 after Mideel or on Disc 3. He's a _hyper_ little shit. O_o …LOOK! MORE MUSIC LYRIC TITLES! Shoot me, for I quoted teen angst Linkin Park.

            Chapter 6: Every Step that I Take

            By the time Andrea figured out what was going on and that Cid KNEW someone outside of the Coliseum or Hollow Bastion, Zack was already poking at her with a curious look.

            "Where'd you pick this chick up?" Zack glanced at Cid. Cid smirked.

            "We-ell, took 'er in when she was 'bout six." Cid remarked. Zack looked at Andrea again.

            "Damn, my pities kid." Zack said promptly. Cid's protest could've made a sailor blush under normal circumstances. Andrea sighed. Things were just plain chaotic right now. Then again, normalcy wasn't in her vocabulary. Andrea turned on her heel toward Nibelheim and blinked. Few people milled around the sleepy town, which was surrounded by a rocky mountain range. Andrea blinked, walking past Zack and Cid on her way into Nibelheim. Zack was busy quarreling with Cid, who was in conniptions over cocky mercenaries and burned out engines. Several people watched her progress through Nibelheim to a building labeled "Items". Andrea walked in and up to the item shop manager.

            Excuse me… Do you carry any potions?" Andrea asked. The man looked at her.

            "Who wants to know?" The man asked with accusing eyes. Andrea blinked.

            "Uh… I do." She said.

            "What use do you have for potions, heart-snatcher? Get out!" The man snapped.

            "Wha? But…"

            "_OUT!_"

            The harsh reaction in the item shop made Andrea puzzled as she stepped outside.

            _What did I do wrong? I didn't steal anyone's hearts… I wonder; could he mean the Heartless?_ Andrea thought. Ansem stirred at her thoughts.

            _You did nothing wrong. Perhaps the pendant on your neck appears like a real heart. It may cause people to think you are a Heartless._ Ansem replied with a calm, soft tone. Andrea tapped her chin, and then approached someone.

            "Excuse me, could you tell me about the 'heart snatchers'?" She asked. The person turned.

            "Heart sn-… What? You know nothing about those demons? You have a heart around your neck, and you know nothing? How do I know you aren't one of them?" The person asked.

            "Me? I just came here…" Andrea said. The person snorted.

            "Likely story. Another heart-snatcher, it figures. Why don't you demons go back to Mount Nibel where you belong?" The person snapped. Andrea blinked.

            "I'm not a demon…"

            "Like hell you ain't! Now get!" The person said, reaching for a weapon. Andrea stepped back, and then took a run for it. By now the yelling was attracting a crowd, and she feared she would be attacked. Not that she was helpless, but a whole town was just plain crazy.

            _The Memory Candle glowed brightly in the Chapel, as always. There were little to no windows, to prevent a draft, however the spell on the candle would keep it burning for a long time. He looked up at it, a solemn face. Green eyes reflected the loss only a man who lost almost everything could feel. He felt sick, and hurt inside. He turned as his brother-in-law stepped in, a tiny bundle sleeping in his arms._

_            "Brother, I cannot thank you enough for this most precious gift…" The man with the infant said. The first man nodded._

_            "It was the least I could do for my dear Jasmina. It would have troubled her if the baby had been denied living. Even if the only was to take her heart and put it into my sister's womb for another 9 months of waiting."_

_            "Ansem…" The man said._

_            "…Ross. Tell me… What is her given name?" Ansem asked. Ross looked up._

_            "Given name? We thought of calling her the same as you and Jasmina planned.. Jasmine."_

_            "…That… Would be dangerous, as my research seems to indicate that the first to allow a heart into the pool of worlds from whatever place they may come from are also given that person their True Name. And True Names hold complete power over someone... How they live.. What they do… How they develop… Everything."_

_            "…Why…?_

_            "Even I do not know. It's a mystery."_

_            "I see…"_

_            "…So, Ross. What shall you call her?"_

            Andrea sat on the ledge she asserted as hers. The mountains had a funny glow, and she could've sworn she saw a dragon fight a giant bird. The high altitude meant it was cold, and it was rocky, but it was that or the pitchforks and torches treatment.

            Ansem watched Andrea from his place in the Heart. His power wasn't even close to returning, but he knew the manners of mountains. He'd heard tales of Mount Nibel especially, with its unforgiving temperatures and climate, and it's creatures. Ansem shook his head. He knew what he could do… Dare he risk it? A shiver and the setting sun finally convinced the scholar-king to follow his intuition. Ansem focused his energies-it was a one time deal, unless the Heart could be shattered.

            Ansem knelt behind Andrea, and slipped his arm out of his left sleeve, draping his coat on the girl's shoulders. Andrea jerked her head up to face Ansem's yellow ones. They locked their gazes before Ansem pulled Andrea against his body, as the wind grew rougher in a sheltering fashion.


	7. Shine Down On Me

A/N: …Wow. 4 reviews in 1 day. I'm not sure if I should be scared, or what, but I'm glad everyone likes it so far. It's confusing, but it'll make sense after a while. Keep putting up with diving into the past—trust me. And everyone thinking I'm pairing Ansem with Andrea… AAAHHH NO! * Twitches in pain * Noooo-ooo… You'll see. You SHALL see. As we also see…. MUSIC REFERANCE. Oh, yeah. As for a character appearing in this chapter… I'm running on a lack of KHII and a bit of fun with the red-haired unknown. The one in this 'fic is kind of based on him, and once KHII comes out, I'll probably tweak his hair/looks, but otherwise, enjoy him. If the name here is accurate to the game, I'll likely turn it to Aries.

Oh, and abuse Ross all you like. Yes, abuse Ross all your hearts desire.

Chapter 7: Shine Down On Me 

            Andrea glanced up at Ansem. Her curiosity was getting piqued, and she wanted to know just what the hell was going on. Her green eyes fixated on Ansem.

            "Alright... Who are you, anyhow? What the hell is going on!?" Andrea demanded. Ansem looked down. "I suppose you have the right to know…"

            "What… Are you talking about…?"

            "I knew your father." Ansem admitted, very carefully choosing his words.

            "You did..!? Then.. How are you in that pendant? Who are you? What's going on!?"

            Ansem chuckled. "I did, and my name is Ansem. The other questions shall be answered in time. It's refreshing to see such a thirst for knowledge from one who can understand what they perceive." Ansem was greeted by Andrea's look of being completely perturbed, before she settled into a thoughtful state. It really wasn't so much thought as recollection to help thought, primarily to further figure out what to do next once she got off Mount Nibel and rejoined Cid, who was likely by now to be either dragging Zack to a bar or beating him with Big Brawl, a "Limit Break" as Cid called it. Ability, Limit Break, who cared about the name for the small fragments of light that lent such power?

            _It was a week after living with Cid that she met them. They were fascinating people—Andrea especially liked the one named Cloud. He was terrifying, especially with the large sword strapped to his back. He looked like a devil, and has the personality of a gnat, as Cid phrased it. Aerith, his companion, was by far softer spoken, except with Cid, whom Andrea learned quickly needed to sort out some kind of issues, primarily with swearing and drinking, which he tried to assure Andrea were perfectly normal. The six year old highly doubted this, based on stories of unknown origin she barely remembered from the past, which convinced her half the characters were morons. Certainly Cid meant well enough, and besides, there was a roof over her head. It was watching Aerith, who appeared sweet and kind at first, which scared Andrea._

_            Cloud and Aerith had come in, Aerith cheerfully talking away while the more stoic Cloud nodded and listened when Andrea walked right past them snacking on leftover "hash" as she called Cid's cooking. Aerith's resulting actions promptly threw Andrea's first impressions through the window and into the brick wall behind it. Aerith lay into Cid promptly._

_            "CID HIGHWIND! JUST _WHAT_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Aerith snapped. Andrea jumped at Aerith's reaction. Cid glanced._

_            "Wha' th' fuck you talkin' about now, Aerith?" Cid asked, fidgeting nerviously. "You know PERFECTLY WELL what I'm talking about!" came the tart reply._

_            "…Oh. Well, whaddya fuckin' expect me t'do with the damn kid? Turned up outta nowheres, didn't have anyone with 'er…Scared the unholy hell outta people… Well, I had to assume the worst, right?" Cid replied. Aerith tapped her staff end lightly on her right palm, agitatedly, then turned to Andrea, and smiled sweetly._

_            "What's your name, dear?" Aerith asked her kindly. Andrea sweatdropped. "Andrea. You scare me."_

_            The blunt answer seemed to catch Aerith off guard, leaving Cid in peals of laughter. Cloud bent over, actually speaking._

_            "Don't worry. When she's like this… She scares me too." Cloud said._

_            "Cloud!" Aerith protested. Cid merely went into further peals of laughter as Andrea tried sorting all of this out._

He stood on the perch above Ansem and Andrea calmly, his black robe keeping his body at proper temperature. Not that it mattered—he could light a fire if he wanted, but the cold never agreed much with him too long. Flame red hair all askew and brown eyes went with his cloak, which had a string of beads clasped together, and two more, obviously capable of connecting like the first, hanging down the sides. His hands were bare, something rare from where he was from. He watched with strange intensity. Finally he slid towards the duo. In the back of his mind, he was focused on the task at hand. Ansem was falling asleep now, his energy would give soon and he would return to the pendant Andrea wore. The red haired man eyed it appraisingly before getting into position. Mountain ranges at night were, by standard, so very cold.

            _His name was Sidean, and he was her age, with black hair and unusual violet eyes. He hated girls and idolized his father. Andrea wasn't afraid of him, but she didn't care to be around him, either. She could easily avoid him in Traverse Town, but the Coliseum didn't offer that luxury. Andrea was examining the plastic figure of Cloud she'd bought with her allowance at the gift shop when the boy began to pass, talking to his friends._

_            "Well, my DADDY says that there's hardly any girls in the Coliseum cause their so weak." Sidean said coolly. Andrea rolled her eyes, putting the toy away and strolling over to buy some cotton candy. She was walking away when she came face to knee with one of the gladiators. It was Leon, the gunblade specialist, and Andrea had heard volumes about him from Cid. She looked up. Leon looked down._

_            "…Cid says you're a shithead, Mr. Leon." Andrea stated. Bluntly. Leon scowled right at her._

_            "And you have a very foul mouth. Didn't you learn any manners growing up?" Leon asked tartly. Andrea blinked, and scuttled away only to come face to face with Sidean and his friends._

_            "My dad says girls shouldn't get it in their heads girls are as good as boys." He stated in her face. Andrea glared._

_            "And Cid says that your daddy is a bastard factory." Andrea retorted. Sidean's group went dead silent. Sidean scowled._

_            "Oh yeah? Well Daddy says Cid sleeps with hookers, and he's a drunk, too!" Sidean snapped. Andrea froze, then scowled, and aimed to punch Sidean in the jaw. Sidean caught her off guard, however, and before she knew it, she was black and blue, on the ground, and someone was prying Sidean off kicking and screaming…quite literally._

_            Leon death glared Sidean before tossing him away. He gave Andrea a Look. Andrea flinched, expecting the worst._

_            "You alright?" Leon asked, turning away. Andrea nodded. "Yeah."_

_            "Good."_

            Leon walked away noiselessly back into the crowd, and Andrea re-thought her opinion of him.

            He descended the mountain rage as he made his way to Andrea. The man's flame-red hair flicked like fire in the air, and finally he jumped down as Ansem vanished. The man caught Andrea and took the pendant in one hand. Carefully, he was about to slip it off when Andrea grabbed his wrist tightly, causing him to falter.

            "Let go." Andrea said. The man hesitated, and released it before dropping his hand. Andrea didn't even look.

            "Who are you?" She asked.

            "Lady Andrea… It is I, Rage." Andrea glanced at Rage.

            "Rage?" Andrea blinked. Rage nodded. Andrea grinned and turned. "I haven't seen you in years!"


End file.
